Kaka Kara No Bourei
by Azurena
Summary: When Naraku's fail-safe plan, well, fails, Inuyasha and the gang find themselves face-to-face with a ghost from the past who, as they soon discover, has got his sights set on a certain little miko. And he's not about to let her go. (1/12/2015 UNDER REVISION-SEE PROFILE FOR MORE INFO)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is my second attempt in five years - I think - to post something on . The first time, I got so frustrated I just gave up :P Hopefully this time I'll be able to actually post something without freaking out on me.

The reason I've finally decided to try and post something on here is because I have recently become extremely infatuated with the InuTaisho/Kagome pairing, and I've noticed there aren't nearly enough decent fanfics about them. So, I'm hoping to inspire others with this fic to take a stab at writing with this pairing.

Anywho, I hope you enjoy this story of mine. It's definitely a first for me, since up until now I have been solely a Sess/Kags author. It's time to change things up!

oooOooo

_Kaka Kara No Bourei_

Part One:

_Insidious_

oooOooo

"What do you think, Kagura? Is it not ingenious?"

The wind witch glared at her master with glowing ruby eyes. "Very."

Her lord and captor laughed as he fingered the darkly illuminated bauble in his grasp. "You despise me, Kagura," he stated conversationally, "and you so yearn for freedom that you would seek to conspire against me. But know this― even if you were to search those half-ling brothers out and warn them of what is to come, no difference would be made. Their fates are sealed, and if you truly wish to be free, you will behave yourself. Understood?"

Bowing low at the waist so he wouldn't see her disgusted sneer, Kagura pledged her obedience. "Yes, Master Naraku."

oooOooo

Kagome shuddered and, with a dejected sigh, burrowed further into her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha was gone. Again.

And the young priestess was trying very hard not to let it bother her. In fact, when she'd returned earlier that evening from collecting water and found him gone, she hadn't even bothered to ask Sango and Miroku where he'd disappeared to. At this point, she was past caring.

Or, at least, she was nearly past caring.

With another sigh, Kagome rolled so her back was facing the campfire. _After four years of dealing with his crap, _she thought savagely, _I'm surprised I even still care about him at all. _

Granted, her romantic love of the hanyou had all but vanished. Being exposed to his immaturity and hotheadedness on a daily basis for so long had certainly changed her perspective on things. Now, every time she tried to imagine a future with him, a vision of Inuyasha stuffing his face and yelling at her while she tried to wrangle ten toddlers was all she got.

And that was not what she wanted.

She knew if they were ever to actually have a real relationship, neither one of them would be happy. Sure, it'd been hard to let go of him, but she was positive she'd done the right thing. She had to move on.

The loud rustling of branches jerked Kagome from her thoughts. There was a thud as Inuyasha landed on the ground beside her and Kagome quickly squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to steady her breathing, though it was hard. Even with her human nose, she could smell the heavy scent of graveyard soil― and sex ―clinging to her friend.

From the other side of camp, Kagome heard Sango snort softly. "You couldn't bother to take a bath before you came back?" she asked, her tone harsh.

"Why the hell do you care?" Inuyasha retorted quietly.

Kagome could practically see Sango roll her eyes. "Because you smell like shit," she replied. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

Miroku coughed politely and Kagome smiled. "You are smelling a little . . . unclean, my friend."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "Whatever. I took a bath last week, and I ain't taking another one, so you're just gonna have to deal with it."

"Sit."

_WHAM!_

Turning on her right side, Kagome looked dispassionately at the half-demon where he lay sprawled on the ground. "There's no reason for you to act like an asshole, Inuyasha." She ignored Miroku and Sango's twin inhalations of shock. "But if you want to smell like you've been rolling around with a corpse, since that's exactly what you were doing, go ahead. Just find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

Inuyasha pushed himself up with his hands to glare at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he barked. "Something crawl up your ass and die?"

Kagome felt her fingernails dig into her palms. He was always like this after he saw Kikyou. "I'm fine," she answered, "but I'm not going to put up with your attitude right now. And I'm not going to deal with your God-awful stench right now, either. Go take a bath, or go away. Your choice."

"The _fu_―" But Inuyasha never got to finish.

Yelping like a kicked puppy, Inuyasha abruptly fell backwards, one hand clenched over his right eye. His body began to tremble convulsively as he cried out and arched up into the air.

Sango and Miroku watched, shocked still.

Kagome was out of her sleeping bag in a flash. Scrambling to his side, she immediately yanked one of her socks off and stuffed it into his mouth. If he was having a seizure, she didn't want him to accidentally swallow his tongue. Her blue eyes looked him over worriedly as he continued to spasm and she tried to remember what little she knew about seizures. _Oh, what do I do?_

She attempted to hold Inuyasha still, but his violent flailing was making it difficult and the fact that he was a great deal stronger than her certainly didn't help matters. "Guys!" she shrieked. "I could really use some assistance, here!"

Sango seemed to snap out of her surprise first. She hurried forward and moved to grasp Inuyasha by the shoulders. "What in the world is going on, Kagome?" she exclaimed while she pinned the hanyou to the cold grass.

"I have no idea," the miko said. "I thought he was having a seizure, but I noticed he keeps holding his eye." Reaching up, she gently pulled the sock from his mouth. "I don't know how to help him."

"His eye?" Miroku intoned as he knelt beside her. "Perhaps it has been infected."

"Maybe." Kagome gripped Inuyasha's wrist firmly in both hands and started to pull. "I should look at it and check."

Then, to Kagome's horror, Inuyasha went slack suddenly as his hand dropped to the side . . .

And she saw the shining black pearl that rested in his palm.

Silence settled over the group. Automatically, Kagome extended her hand, instinct telling her to hurry and grab it before something else did.

But, she was too late.

An insistent buzzing met her ears and, as she looked on, a hell bug swept in, gathered up the small jewel, and flew off into the trees, undoubtedly returning to Naraku.

And Miroku, though he had no idea the significance of what had just transpired, voiced what they were all thinking.

"Oh, shit."

oooOooo

Across Japan, a daiyoukai came to a sudden standstill, foreboding tingling in every one of his senses. Tilting his beautiful silver head, his golden gaze flicked to the horizon, contemplating, considering . . .

Dark humor lit in his eyes, and a dangerous smile curved his lips.

_Fool._

oooOooo

A/N: Woo first chapter is DONE! *** squeals * **I am so proud of myself!

I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Thank you everyone for the reviews! I was amazed at how many the first chapter got. Also, I know the first chapter was short, but from here on out the chapters are going to be much longer, just to let you guys know.

Enjoy!

oooOooo

_Kaka Kara No Bourei_

Part Two:

_Acquisition _

oooOooo

"_What the hell?_"

It was early morning. The sun had just crested over the distant Western mountains, throwing all the land into sharp relief. Feeble greetings echoed around the camp of the Inutachi as they prepared for the day.

And Inuyasha and Kagome were having it out.

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to delay the headache she could feel beginning to pulse behind her eyes. "I told you," she began calmly. "Actually, I've told you three times already. Last night one of Naraku's Saimyosho took the pearl that leads to your father's grave. What is so hard to understand?"

"I know _that, _idiot! What I _want _to know is why YOU LET IT GET AWAY!" Inuyasha bellowed. "Damn it, if it weren't for the fact that you can see the jewel shards, you'd be totally useless."

"Oh really?" Kagome said, ignoring the hurt she felt at his words. "I think it's funny how, whenever anything goes wrong, no matter what it is, it's always _my _fault. Sango and Miroku were right beside me, but I don't see you giving _them _a hard time. And, if I'm so useless, how come every time I'm not here you can't fight for shit? What does that make you?"

Scarlet flooded the inuhanyou's cheeks. "This ain't about me!" he roared. "It's about you being . . . irresponsible!"

"_Irresponsible?_" Kagome screeched, so loudly that Inuyasha's ears pressed against his skull. "I have given up my _whole life _for you, you ungrateful jerk! And for what? To have you belittle me every single day over things I have no control over? I swear to God, I have _had _it with you! You're immature, hardheaded, and one day you're going to end up getting all of us killed!"

"Ha!" Inuyasha hollered. "_Me? _If anyone's going to get us killed, it'll be you! You're the one who constantly gets kidnapped, and you're so damn clumsy I'm always having to save your ass in a fight! It's a wonder you haven't died yet!"

By now, Kagome's temper was raging dangerously out of control. Clenching her small fists, she screamed, "And I bet you'd just love that, wouldn't you? Your beloved Kikyou could have her soul back and I'd be out of the way! How about I save you the trouble and go jump off a cliff? Then you can have everything you want, you selfish bastard!"

Whirling on her heel, Kagome stalked off into the forest before the half-demon could respond, leaving her friends in stunned silence.

The severely pissed off miko fought her way through the trees as she seethed. Honestly, she just didn't know what had gotten into Inuyasha lately. They couldn't have a simple conversation without it escalating into an argument. She was so . . . frustrated. And tired.

All she wanted was to rest. Death was nearly _welcome_. In fact, she had half a mind to find that damn cliff and throw herself off it, just to make a point and end this miserable life.

Four years. She'd been with that self-centered hanyou brat for _four years, _and he still made her feel like crap on a daily basis. She'd worked so hard to gather the jewel shards, almost failed high school, and had basically given up any and all hope for a normal life, just for him.

And did he care? Nope.

But heaven forbid she think about leaving! Despite how often he called her 'worthless' and the like, Inuyasha wouldn't tolerate talk of her returning to her time for good. Whenever she tried, he immediately jumped up on his soapbox and started preaching about how the jewel was _her _responsibility, and she had to stick around until they'd defeated Naraku and completed the Shikon.

Of course, Kagome knew the jewel was her responsibility. She only ever mentioned leaving when they were fighting, but he was so contradictory. On the one hand, she couldn't do anything right in Inuyasha's eyes. On the other, he wasn't about to let her go home. She just couldn't figure out what the baka wanted! If she went home, Kikyou could easily find the pieces of the jewel in her place. Not that Kagome would shirk her duties off onto someone else, but wouldn't Inuyasha rather be around the dead priestess than herself?

Plopping onto the grass, Kagome drew her hakama-clad knees up to her chest and sighed. She was sick of it. She was sick of this journey, she was sick of Naraku, and she was sick of Inuyasha.

She was ready for everything to be over.

oooOooo

Inuyasha was watching where Kagome had disappeared into the foliage, a tiny bit of guilt churning in his stomach, when a hard, blunt object smashed into the back of his skull and sent him reeling.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Inuyasha?"

Struggling to his feet, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at an irate demon slayer. "What'd you do that for, Sango? It fucking hurt!"

"Good!" she shrieked. "Maybe it knocked some sense into that stupid head of yours! I don't know what's made you think you can speak to Kagome the way you do, but it's going to stop. Now. Or I'm going to beat you bloody with Hiraikotsu!"

"I don't mean to, okay?" Inuyasha shouted, his golden irises flashing. "I don't mean to yell at Kagome and all that crap. It just happens, and then I can't take it back. I just . . . it's like I don't even have control over what I'm saying. I don't . . ." The half-demon looked away, seeming ashamed. "I never mean to. Ever. It's like my anger just gets away from me."

Coming up beside Sango, Miroku stared at his friend in concern. "Could that be Kikyou's influence, perhaps? I mean no disrespect," he added hastily at seeing Inuyasha's warning look, "but it seems that, after your meetings with her, you're always much more quick to temper. It is merely a possibility."

Inuyasha crossed his arms as he thought. The monk did have a point. Kikyou certainly didn't like Kagome, and he wouldn't put it past her to use some trick to try and strain his relationship with the younger miko. "Yeah," he admitted quietly. "I guess that could be it. But I ain't accusing her until I've got some kind of proof, alright?"

"Of course," Miroku said airily, waving his beaded hand. "Now, I think it's time we . . ."

Stiffening, Miroku let his sentence hang unfinished as he looked up into the sky, his surprise and trepidation apparent. "Um . . . Inuyasha?"

At that same moment, Kagome made her reappearance as she stumbled back into camp, looking rather mussed. She glanced around until she spotted the rest of the group. "Hey, guys?"

But no one acknowledged her. Following their gazes, she tilted her head back to look at the sky, and promptly felt her heart fall into her stomach.

Sesshoumaru.

Soaring in on his youki cloud, the daiyoukai lord plummeted towards the Earth at an astonishing speed. His silvery hair whipped chaotically back and forth behind him, and for a brief second Kagome feared he was going to fly straight into the ground.

But then she remembered who it was she was watching, and promptly bopped herself mentally in the head.

Sesshoumaru landed with the utmost grace as his cloud dissipated. Seeing him standing tall in the sunlight, Kagome blinked, then blinked again.

Was it just her, or was Sesshoumaru looking especially . . . shiny?

His white clothes were nothing new, and neither was his armor, but . . . had there always been so _much _of it? Gleaming gray metal covered his torso, both his shoulders, and his forearms. Hefty steel gloves enclosed his hands, and his traditional black shoes had been replaced with bulky armored boots. It made him appear a lot more warrior-like.

And extremely deadly.

While she attempted to surreptitiously look him over, Inuyasha stalked forward with his left hand fingering the hilt of Tetsusaiga. It was clear he was expecting a confrontation.

Sesshoumaru observed Inuyasha's approach with his usual impassiveness. "Half-breed," he greeted. "Still eager for battle, I see."

Inuyasha growled menacingly at his older brother. "Well if you ain't here to fight, what the hell do you want?"

"So uncouth," Sesshoumaru commented. "Your manners leave much to be desired, little brother."

"Who cares about my manners?" the hanyou bit out. "_What the hell do you want? _I ain't got all day!"

Though his expression didn't change, Sesshoumaru's tone was laced with malice when he spoke again. "You would do well to remember yourself, half-breed. I have my reasons for seeking you out. If you could perhaps be patient for but a moment, you would hear them."

As Inuyasha sputtered, Kagome strode forward and pushed past him. It was time she took control of the situation. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-dono," she said as she bowed low. "We would all like to hear what you've come to tell us. Just ignore Inuyasha, please."

"Hey!"

Sesshoumaru's heavy amber gaze considered her briefly. "Tell me, priestess," he murmured softly. "Has Inuyasha lost possession of the pearl leading to the afterlife?"

Kagome gaped at him, totally bewildered. "H-How . . . How did you know?" she asked. "One of Naraku's Saimyosho stole it just last night."

"Hm." Sesshoumaru next turned his penetrating stare on his dimwit brother. "You allowed a simple insect to get the better of you?"

"Oi, it wasn't like that!" Inuyasha bellowed. "I passed out, alright? How the hell was I supposed to stop the thing if I was unconscious? Kagome's the one who let it take the stupid pearl right out from under her!"

On the sidelines, Sango and Miroku exchanged wary glances. This was not going to end well.

Kagome shot Inuyasha an incredulous look. "Seriously, Inuyasha? Even after that huge fight we had, you're still putting all the blame on me?"

"Well . . ." The half-demon nervously shoved his arms into the wide sleeves of his haori. "You did let that dumb bug take it right out from under you."

"Such insignificant technicalities mean nothing to me," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "And we haven't the time for petty arguments."

Kagome, who'd been on the verge of cramming Tetsusaiga into a very intimate place on Inuyasha's person, focused her attention back on the Western lord. "Is something wrong, Sesshoumaru-dono?" she inquired politely.

The inuyoukai peered at her with an odd light in his eyes. "No, priestess."

"No?" she parroted. Feeling her brow scrunch in confusion, Kagome asked, "Then what can we help you with?"

Turning, he gestured vaguely towards the land beneath his feet. "You will follow me to the underworld."

Kagome blinked owlishly. _Eh? _

At this, Inuyasha finally recovered his voice. "The _underworld?_" he screamed in outrage. "Why the hell would we go with you to the underworld?"

Sesshoumaru pinned his younger brother with a knowing look and, to everyone's disbelief, smiled.

"To retrieve Father, of course."

oooOooo

A/N: Another chapter finished! Yay! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It amazes me how many reviews I've already gotten for KKNB! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story so far. But, I feel like these chapters haven't been up to par with my other works, so I'm going to try to improve chapter quality from here on out.

(Also, I can't really remember how they got to the underworld entrance in the anime, so I'm going to have to wing it a little)

Enjoy!

oooOooo

_Kaka Kara No Bourei_

Part Three:

_Revenant_

oooOooo

This . . . was weird.

Really weird.

Glancing about nervously, Kagome tried to smother the butterflies tumbling around in her stomach. How did she always get wrapped up in crazy things like this?

Sure, she'd been to the underworld before, but, for some reason, this felt entirely different. Maybe it was because, now, she knew what was waiting for them on the other side.

Following his impromptu announcement, Sesshoumaru had explained succinctly that Naraku was going to utilize the pearl to reach the Inu no Taisho's grave and, once there, manipulate his fragments of the Shikon Jewel to call the general's soul back to his body. After this was achieved, the hanyou would have full control over the inu demon and use him to destroy his sons.

This was all speculation, of course, though there was little point in doubting Sesshoumaru. The plan certainly did sound like something the evil spider hanyou would come up with. What Kagome didn't understand was how blasé Sesshoumaru was treating the whole situation.

She couldn't believe he'd said there was nothing wrong. Pfft.

He wasn't worried. At all. Despite knowing that his father had been the most powerful youkai in all of existence, _and _that Naraku would soon be using him to carry out his will, the daiyoukai was acting . . . God, she didn't even know. Compared to his usual stoicism, he was almost _giddy._ It was like he could barely wait to have his father try and kill him.

She decided then that inuyoukai were insane. Completely and utterly insane.

Kagome sighed heavily and spared a look at Sango and Miroku, who were trailing behind her. The taijya had Kirara snuggled close in her arms, and Miroku was trying in vain to calm a quivering Shippou. The miko could feel the waves of anxiety emanating from her friends and wished she could say something to make them feel better. But what _could _she say? If Naraku succeeded in his plan, they'd all be dead before the day ended.

With another heartfelt sigh, Kagome turned away.

"Oi."

Kagome started like a skittish horse. "What, Inuyasha?" she muttered while pressing a palm to the racing pulse in her neck.

Inuyasha was silent as his ears twitched spastically. Then, "Stop sighing and shit," he demanded gruffly.

The miko narrowed her eyes at the hanyou's back. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm allowed to sigh if I want to."

"Yeah, well, it's irritating," Inuyasha ground out without looking at her. "Knock it off already."

Kagome's face flushed crimson. "If it bothers you so much," she nearly growled, "go walk somewhere else. I can't help being nervous, okay?"

"Feh, so what if you're nervous? Everybody's nervous except Lord Asshole up there." He pointed a clawed finger at Sesshoumaru, who was walking ahead of them and looking perfect like he always did.

Kagome's blue eyes flashed to her friend in surprise. Inuyasha was . . . nervous? And he _admitted _it? "Okay," she began slowly, "who are you, and what have you done with the real Inuyasha?"

The half-demon barked out a laugh. "Damn, all I was doing was trying to make you feel better, wench."

"I know," Kagome said with a smile. "And thank you."

Inuyasha's back stiffened as he crossed his arms. "Keh, whatever."

As she giggled, she heard Sesshoumaru suddenly call them to a halt. She peered around Inuyasha, her curiosity getting the better of her, and gasped.

The mouth of an enormous cave, seemingly fathomless in its depth, sat before them. The mountain it was carved into was so vast it was impossible to see the top from the ground, and Kagome gulped as Sesshoumaru turned and gestured she and the others forward. "I really don't want to go in there," she murmured quietly.

A rough hand clapped her clumsily on the head. "Nothin' to worry about, 'Gome. This time we'll kill that bastard for sure."

Kagome thought her eyes might pop out of her skull as she watched Inuyasha stride by. Now he was reassuring her? _What is with him today?_

Shaking her head, the priestess followed him into the dank cavern that would lead them to the underworld. She'd worry about his mood swings later. Right now, she was too preoccupied with trying not to pass out to concern herself with much else. Kagome pinched her arm, hoping the slight pain would help her clear her mind. _Forget Inuyasha, _she thought. _What in the world is wrong with _**me**_? I've never been this nervous my whole life._

Battle didn't bother her anymore. She was so used to it by now she could practically shoot arrows with her eyes closed. But this . . .

"Get a grip," she whispered. "You've done this a million times before. It's no different from any other fight."

It was, though, and she knew it.

"Stop."

Sesshoumaru's rumbling baritone echoed eerily as they all paused in their steps. From where she stood, Kagome could see the fiery entryway to the afterlife not fifty feet away. And she could also see its two stone guardians, standing immobile on either side of it and holding vicious-looking weapons.

Oh, joy.

While the Inutachi stayed put, Sesshoumaru paced ever-so-calmly forward, his intense sun-kissed gaze never leaving the gate to the netherworld. As he approached, the colossal twin guards wrenched themselves away from the wall to block his path, their great gray eyes watching the daiyoukai warily. When he showed no indication of stopping, one chose to speak.

"Only the dead shall pass," he boomed. "Should you so wish to meet the other side, we will dispatch you and send your soul into the depths of the underworld. Turn back, or this will be your end."

"Keh, what is that bastard doing?" Inuyasha looked at his brother, who stood steadfast even while literally staring death in the face. He gave no clue as to what he might be planning, and just when Inuyasha decided it was time he stormed in with Tetsusaiga, Sesshoumaru moved.

It was so slight that his half-demon eyes barely registered it, but now Sesshoumaru's right hand rested on the hilt of his sword . . .

Tenseiga.

The half-demon's brows shot into his bangs. What was he going to do with that?

With movement so fluid Inuyasha couldn't help being jealous, Sesshoumaru slid his father's fang from the sheath at his waist. Once drawn, he presented it to the stone statues like an offering. "The Sword of Heaven," Sesshoumaru stated monotonously.

That was all it took.

The guardians each sank to one knee, shaking the entire cavern as they did. Rocky debris fell from the ceiling as they spoke in unison, "You may pass, Master of death."

Flicking silvery hair over his shoulder, Sesshoumaru beckoned to his companions. "Come."

After getting over his shock, Inuyasha immediately copped an attitude. "Oi, what the hell was with that? If you knew how to get by them then you shoulda just done it! Damn over-dramatic asshole . . ." Grumbling, he stomped towards the gate. "Come on, guys! Let's get this shit over with."

Kagome audibly gulped and tried to smile reassuringly at Miroku and Shippou, who sat trembling on the houshi's head. "Don't worry," she said. "It'll be fine." Glancing at Sango, who stood beside the extremely pale monk, she reached for the slayer's hand and grasped it firmly. "It'll be okay."

As she followed her friends into the abyss, Kagome repeated her own words silently like a mantra, trying to convince herself of their truth.

_It'll be okay._

_It'll be okay._

oooOooo

It wasn't okay.

At least, her entrance wasn't.

Kagome fell haphazardly onto the back of a skeletal bird, so hard the breath flew from her lungs. She lay still for countless moments, clawing aimlessly at the bones of the bird she rode as white spots appeared in her vision. Her lengthy dark hair whipped in an unnatural wind and she attempted to breathe deeply through her pain and panic. _Damn, _she thought bitterly. _I forgot about the dropping-in part._

Sitting up, Kagome rubbed her abused spine and cast her eyes around. Numerous other dead-looking birds swept through the sky, and tall jagged rocks littered the ground like tiny mountains. They circled the site of the Inu no Taisho's grave, where his massive skeleton rested.

Only . . . it wasn't there.

Squinting, Kagome ignored the dread burning in her stomach. Gone. His skeleton was _gone._ There was no sign it had even ever been there. It'd just . . . vanished into thin air.

That could only mean one thing.

Suddenly, her ride swooped, rocketing toward the misty ground, and Kagome barely had time to find handholds. She leaned low and fought down the odd urge to scream and throw up at the same time. _I'll never ride roller coasters again, _she pledged disjointedly. _Ever._

The flight abruptly leveled out as the bird neared the ground. Kagome saw it extend it's skeletal clawed feet and quirked a brow. "Um, what're you-"

They collided with the earth violently. The bird skidded across the dirt like an airplane on a runway and Kagome felt her teeth rattling in her head as they jerked to a stop. Her ride squawked loudly and shuffled its few feathers, and Kagome took that as her cue to get off. She slipped to the ground with one hand holding her aching head and waved vaguely in thanks as the bird took to the air again.

Blinking her watery blue eyes, Kagome took in her surroundings. From what she could tell, she was completely alone. She didn't see Inuyasha or the rest of her group, or even Sesshoumaru for that matter. With a heavy sigh she headed to where Inu no Taisho's body had once lain. There was no where else to go, and she figured that was the most likely place she'd find everyone else.

She hadn't gone two feet when she felt the familiar tug on her soul.

It caught her so off guard she stumbled. Whirling in a circle, Kagome peered anxiously into the sparse foliage, searching but riddled with disbelief.

There couldn't be a jewel shard here, let alone _multiple _jewel shards. Unless . . .

She didn't give herself time to think.

Dropping to her knees, Kagome crawled carefully through the yellowed grass. If Naraku was still here, then that meant he hadn't yet succeeded in putting Inu no Taisho under his control. If she could reach him, maybe she could somehow distract him long enough for the others to find them.

Following the pull of the jewel, Kagome flopped to her stomach and continued scooting along using her elbows. She didn't want to take any unnecessary risks, and while she wasn't exactly known for her stealth, she could at least try her damnedest not to let the hanyou spider see her. She had a feeling he hadn't bothered with his usual barrier, which only made things easier for her, but knowing her innate clumsiness there was a great possibility she could end up blowing the whole thing to high water by stepping on one of those pesky twigs.

Kagome crept ever-so slowly forward. She was extremely close now and she smirked. Naraku had no idea he wasn't alone.

Finally, Kagome spotted a break in the thin brush surrounding her and inched towards it. The call of the jewel was stronger than before, and she knew Naraku was just ahead, totally unsuspecting. Upon reaching her destination, Kagome folded her knees underneath her to peek into the small clearing where she felt the jewel shards.

She was a little unprepared for the sight that greeted her.

Naraku was standing in the middle of the meadow, his chunk of the Shikon held in the palm of his hand, and his face shone with triumphant.

At his feet lay the newly-remade body of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father, the Inu no Taisho . . .

And he was buck-ass naked.

Oh . . . my . . .

Kagome clapped her hands over her mouth and dropped down. _Oh my god! _she screamed inside her head. _That was more of their dad than I EVER wanted to see!_

While she wished desperately for eye-bleach, Kagome listened as Naraku crunched across the dry grass until he came to a stop at the Dog General's side. She chanced a look through her fingers and saw Naraku press his jewel piece to the skin of the Taisho's chest. The jewel reacted instantly, flaring up in a brilliant white light and illuminating the whole clearing.

Uh oh.

Fumbling for her bow, Kagome managed to slide it off her shoulder and whip an arrow from her quiver simultaneously. She aimed for Naraku, the bow steady in her hands and her arrow already glowing with bright spiritual energy.

But she was too late.

Impossibly dark clouds blanketed the previously clear sky, swirling ominously. Lightning cracked thunderously and incredibly powerful wind bent trees sideways and knocked Kagome completely over. Her bow and arrow were swept away in the gale and, cursing, Kagome wondered where the hell everyone else was. Surely they had to notice the sudden crazy weather!

And then, with an Earth-shattering roar, the inuyoukai lord's great and terrible spirit funneled into an enormous tornado. His awesome demonic aura was so heavy Kagome lost all ability to move as it weighed her down, and she could only stare in dismay as his unbelievable soul poured into his new body.

It shouldn't have been possible for one person, demon or otherwise, to hold so much within themselves. The former Western Lord's body arched up painfully, his lids snapping open to reveal blood-red eyes with electric blue irises, and Kagome watched in horrified fascination as his lips pulled back from his elongating teeth and he _snarled _so viciously it took all the miko had not to turn tail and run.

Six-inch claws shredded the hard-packed soil under the Taisho, digging deeply into the earth as he growled rabidly. His unbound hair tossed to and fro like a living thing, and still his immense soul fell from the heavens.

_How can he take this? _Kagome wondered. He writhed like he was being burned alive, and his soul pushed itself into the body with such force that hunks of the ground exploded and floated in midair. _How could his body handle this when he was alive?_

And then, without warning, blinding power struck the general so savagely that all the earth within a two-hundred foot radius caved in, creating a crater the size of a football stadium. The blow was enough to physically fling Kagome backwards into the trunk of a tree. Her skull bounced roughly against the wood, and distantly the priestess felt something warm trickle down her neck.

The last thing she heard before succumbing to the darkness was Naraku's malicious laughter.

oooOooo

A/N: Wow . . . Loooong chapter haha :D I didn't think I'd ever finish!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again, the amount of reviews this story is receiving is ASTOUNDING me! Gosh, I love you guys! And a special shout out goes to **dreamgirl398 **for leaving me such great feedback!

But, for some reason, I feel like my story is still not up to my personal standards, so I'm going to keep working to improve it as I write more chapters. Enjoy this new update!

(Also, just so you know, Sesshoumaru has both arms in my story and already has Bakusaiga)

OooooOooooO

_Kaka Kara No Bourei_

Part Four:

_Risen_

OooooOooooO

"Perfect."

A cruel smile stretched Naraku's lips as the dust settled. Hovering safely in a pinkish barrier high above the carnage, he looked gleefully at his newest slave.

The inuyoukai stood now in what had once been an insignificant meadow. The destruction that just his _soul _had caused was enough to make Naraku dizzy with excitement. Not even the almighty Sesshoumaru would be able to defeat such an opponent, and Inuyasha would be dead before he knew what hit him.

The depraved hanyou drifted lazily toward the resurrected daiyoukai. Once again, he was impressed with the Shikon's power. It had not only been able to restore the Taisho's flesh, but also reduce his huge skeleton back to a humanoid form. And all this was done with merely a portion of the jewel! If anything, such a show of power made Naraku want the full jewel all the more.

The red eyes of the former demon lord followed the spider's every move. White-hot power crackled warningly across his skin as the half-demon neared, giving Naraku pause. With deliberately slow movements he landed in front of the feral-looking demon, but made no move to approach. It would seem that, despite having just been forcibly removed from the afterlife, Inu no Taisho already did not trust him.

Naraku smirked. _Smart puppy_.

Though not quite smart enough.

The corrupted Shikon pulsed lightly in Naraku's hand, and he wasted no time thrusting it forward. Burning purple light erupted from the small bauble, bathing the Taisho in its malevolent energy, and a deep rumbling suddenly emitted from the daiyoukai's throat. His eyes flashed from red to gold and back again, and Naraku, thinking he had succeeded in his plan, foolishly stepped closer.

Though, on his part, the assorted hanyou was certain he had nothing to fear. He was inside his impenetrable barrier, and assumed the dark power of the jewel had taken over the Dog General's mind. So it was with great confidence that he came within arm's reach of the dangerous youkai-

And abruptly felt claws ripping through his skin and bone as the Taisho impaled him through the chest with his arm.

Blood spurted from the wound and dripped messily to the ground. Naraku choked as his own thick lifeblood filled his mouth and spilled down his chin. Frozen in pain and surprise, the devious hanyou watched in morbid fascination as the demon he had sought to use for his personal gain ripped his arm free, taking fleshy organs with it.

It wasn't enough to kill him. Naraku knew this, but the fact that he had allowed himself to be injured so easily flared his considerable temper. However, Naraku also knew there was a time to fight and a time to flee. This time, it was the latter.

So Naraku fled, using the black pearl he had stolen from Inuyasha, and returned to the world of the living to seethe and plot revenge.

And Inu no Taisho let him go.

The pathetic spider half-demon did not concern him. The scent of human blood, however, did.

From the second his soul had become one with this new body and he had taken his first breath in countless years, the smell of that blood had invaded his senses and befuddled his mind.

Disoriented as he was by both his unanticipated resurrection and the sweet, heady scent wafting on the breeze, the Taisho had watched as the one responsible for gifting him with new life approached. But, even in his stupor, the demon had immediately categorized the hanyou as two things:

A weak threat, and an obstacle.

A threat, because the inu could feel the spoiled power of the black jewel in Naraku's grasp, and an obstacle because the insidious half-demon was _in his way. _

The source of the scent he was so infatuated with lay just beyond the decimated clearing, and the only thing blocking his path had been the strange being swathed in a shining barrier. It was apparent the fool had thought himself well-protected.

The daiyoukai enjoyed proving him wrong.

Now there was nothing standing between him and the priestess whom he could sense the phenomenal scent belonged to. In all his long years, the daiyoukai had never experienced anything like it.

He reveled in the thought for a brief moment. This second chance at life was unexpected, but not unwelcome. He inhaled deeply, tasting the various smells on the air, and smirked. His sons were close by, as were two other humans, a neko demon, and a . . . adolescent fox kit, according to his nose. And, along with that, came the faint scent of female human blood. She was closer than the rest, and he suspected she had somehow been separated from her companions.

She was not fatally injured, but the Taisho decided to see if she required any assistance. After tending to her, he supposed he could wait for his sons to come upon him there with the woman. It would be dishonorable to leave her alone, especially while wounded, and he'd rather Inuyasha had a good first impression of him.

And so he began the short walk to where he could feel the human's aura, testing his new body as he did. From what he could tell, he was no different now than he had been when he died. The colored markings along his arms were the same, and so too were the claws tipping each of his fingers, though those of his right hand were now stained red. A dark chuckle started in his chest as he grinned. He was unsure as to what exactly the hanyou wanted with him, but he was sure it had everything to do with his sons. Sesshoumaru could be a right pain in the ass when he wanted to be, and Inuyasha was probably the same way.

With another chuckle, the Taisho flicked his long blood-smeared fingers and a brilliant white whip shot forward. It sliced cleanly through the air in a wide arc before the general let it fade. Next, he called forth his dokkasu. The livid green poison sizzled to the ground, eating through the soil and grass in record time. Satisfied, Inu no Taisho concluded that his new body worked just as well as his old one, if not better. But, there was one more thing he wanted to try . . .

Elfin ears twitched delicately as the Taisho listened to the heartbeat and breathing of the woman not fifty feet from him. They were strong and steady, and that told him all he needed to know. She would be fine, and would survive a few more minutes without him.

With this in mind, the great daiyoukai unleashed his aura and took to his true form.

OooooOooooO

Inuyasha froze in place, mouth falling open, as a damn _enormous _demonic aura exploded in the distance.

He and the rest of the gang had been looking everywhere for Kagome, but finding her had proven to be a lot more difficult than any of them thought it would be. Apparently, Naraku had totally drenched the place with his scent and miasma on the off-chance he was followed, so that meant finding the young miko by smell was out of the question. And then, for some inexplicable reason, the weather had started acting up. The wispy clouds had turned cottony gray, and the wind had become so strong it blew Sango, Miroku, and Shippou off their feet. Lightning had split the sky, and then . . .

Sesshoumaru had gone completely rigid as a thunderous roar shook the ground.

Inuyasha took that as a bad sign.

Now, however, the sky was clear, the earth was still, and a giant-ass aura had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Weird day.

Sesshoumaru suddenly vanished in a swirl of silk, leaving the Inutachi to scramble after him. Inuyasha, though slightly taken aback, raced behind him, but he wasn't nearly as fast as his older brother and quickly lost sight of him. He continued to pursue the demon lord, pushing himself as hard as he could, until he came upon something he'd never thought he would witness.

Inuyasha blinked once, twice. When nothing changed, he rubbed hard at his eyes, certain he was seeing things. _No way, _he thought. _There's just . . . no way . . . _He opened his eyes again and they popped in disbelief.

_What the hell?_

Ahead, towering above the tree line, was a white dog.

And it was _gigantic_

At first, Inuyasha really thought it was Sesshoumaru. It looked a lot like him: the glowing red eyes, the facial markings, the fluffy white fur. But there was definitely something different about this one.

He'd seen Sesshoumaru shed his human guise before and, while he was big, he wasn't _this _big. Their father in his true form had been at least ten times his size, and this guy here would've given the old man a run for his money-

Inuyasha suddenly scowled. "Wait a second . . ." he muttered. Then the light bulb flickered on.

Oh holy shit. _Holy shit._

That . . . _that . . ._

Inuyasha peered up at the colossal dog demon, his eyebrows in danger of shooting off his forehead. "Dad?"

And the demon, even though it was at least a good hundred feet away, shifted its devilish gaze to him, pulled back its lips, and barked.

Inuyasha couldn't help what happened next.

Staring at the daiyoukai that was his father, Inuyasha twitched, his expression a mix of shock and elation, and promptly fainted like a girl.

OooooOooooO

Sesshoumaru watched with cool aloofness as his father frolicked like a newborn pup.

Or, perhaps 'frolic' was the wrong word. 'Caused untold amounts of destruction' seemed like a much more suitable description in his opinion.

Impassive golden eyes assessed the former Western lord. Already, Sesshoumaru could see that death hadn't changed his father in the slightest: still playful, still carefree, and still incredibly deadly. Memories of a long-forgotten past flashed through the mind of the younger daiyoukai, and fresh betrayal and anger surged within his veins. But of course, he remained collected and cold on the surface. His father need never know of the bitterness that enveloped his eldest son.

The older inuyoukai knew the moment Sesshoumaru entered the clearing. In a whirlwind of energy, the Inu no Taisho began to wrap himself in humanoid skin to greet his first son. There would be time to reacquaint himself with living another day. For now, it was time to reacquaint himself with his family.

Sesshoumaru stood immobile while his father reined in his formidable strength. It was truly a sight to behold and, without warning, Sesshoumaru found himself thrust back into his tumultuous childhood, to a time where the top of his head hardly passed his father's knees . . .

"Sesshoumaru."

Said lord turned icy amber eyes to the right and met another pair of the exact same shade. "Father," he replied.

His sire looked just as he always had. Silver hair, currently loose, fell to his striped ankles. The same crests from two hundred years ago adorned his face and, with a dull feeling of exasperation, Sesshoumaru realized he and his father resembled each other far too much for his liking. He sighed silently. _Mother is going to have a fit._

Inu no Taisho smirked. Even with no expression, he could guess what the pup was thinking. Striding forward, heedless of his bareness, he clapped his son's cheeks in his palms and proceeded to scrutinize him. He'd missed over half Sesshoumaru's life, but now he'd been given the chance to make up for it and he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers.

Sesshoumaru bore the indignity, though he was pleased to note he and his father were now nearly the same height. Never again could the Taisho look down on him, and the satisfaction that knowledge brought was worth the embarrassment.

"You're the spitting image of your mother."

Glancing at his father in mild surprise, Sesshoumaru made to speak when loud rustling sidetracked him. He wasn't distracted enough, however, to miss the color that bled into the whites of the Taisho's eyes as Inuyasha's miko stumbled upon them.

And again, Sesshoumaru released a silent sigh.

It would seem that Katashi, former lord of the West, really hadn't changed.

OooooOooooO

A/N: Okay . . . That was an extremely hard chapter. _Extremely _hard. But I've finished! Yay! For a while there I wasn't sure where this chapter was headed :P It's all good now, though! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry that there's been a short lull in chapters. I've been so unbelievably busy lately that I just haven't had the time to write. Looking for an apartment and a job has taken a lot out of me :P Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'd thank you all individually but there's so many it would take FOREVER XD

Hope you guys like this new update!

OooooOooooO

_Kaka Kara No Bourei_

Part Five:

_Impression_

OooooOooooO

When Kagome came to, the first thing she was aware of was the splitting pain at the base of her skull.

The second was the massive white dog that seemed to fill up the entire horizon.

Wincing, Kagome pushed herself into a sitting position and gingerly pressed her fingertips to the shallow cut on the back of her head. Her hair was sticky with blood, and when she pulled her hand away scarlet stained her fingers. _Fantastic_, she thought bitterly. _A concussion is exactly what I needed. I'll never hear the end of it from Inuyasha._

Glancing up, she saw that the giant dog was still there, and wondered vaguely if she was hallucinating. _Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought._ He looked like Sesshoumaru, only much, _much_bigger, and with slightly different markings across his muzzle. Immense strength radiated from him, and she felt the hairs along her arms and neck stand to attention as his power washed over her skin. With an involuntary shudder, Kagome again fought down the urge to flee. Her tearing eyes widened when her frazzled mind finally made sense of who exactly this demonic dog was, and every instinct she possessed was screaming at her to get the hell away. Her reiki was fluctuating wildly, seemingly torn between trying to eradicate a subconsciously perceived threat, or follow the advice of her haywire instincts and lay low so as not to draw the demon's notice.

Kagome trembled as the youkai was suddenly swathed in a livid white aura, and she realized he was once again trapping himself in mortal-like flesh. Using the tree she rested against for leverage, the young miko pulled herself to her feet, but nearly sank right back down to her knees. Her stomach tilted nauseously as her vision swam, and Kagome actually felt the blood drain from her face while she tried her very best not to lose her breakfast.

On the edge of her senses, Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's aura not a hundred feet from where she stood. She began to shuffle forward despite her dizziness and upset stomach, her only thought being finding her friends- and her bag -to get some aspirin. Sesshoumaru wasn't really a friend, but at least he was someone she knew, and he was close. She could wait with him until the others showed up.

And so Kagome tripped through the dying foliage toward the decimated clearing where she'd last seen Naraku and the Inu no Taisho. Thankfully, she hadn't been blown too far away and it was a short walk. She didn't think her legs could've handled going farther.

As she neared Sesshoumaru and his father, however, the weight of both their auras together threatened to knock her completely unconscious, so it was with even less grace than her usual that Kagome blundered into the once-meadow and caught sight of the Taisho . . .

Still buck-ass naked.

And for Kagome's brain, it was too much.

Her knees buckled, lightheadedness and shock getting the better of her, and the miko was well on her way to reacquainting herself with solid ground when arms like steel coils swept her into the air and held her tight to a warm chest.

A warm, _bare _chest.

Feeling heat rush to her cheeks, Kagome slowly raised her hazy blue eyes to meet amused, red-streaked amber, and squeaked, "Oh . . . god."

It was easy to see where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru got their looks from. Inuyasha was ruggedly handsome, while Sesshoumaru was unearthly beautiful, and the former lord currently holding her was like a perfect combination of both. His high cheekbones and lips were all Sesshoumaru, but the shape of his eyes reminded her more of Inuyasha. What really got her, though, was how _young_he looked. He and Sesshoumaru could easily be mistaken for brothers, even twins.

Rumbling laughter shook her then, and a voice that made her tingle in odd places replied, "Not quite, priestess."

And her muddled mind instantly shut down.

Sesshoumaru chose this moment to approach, and when Kagome gazed at him over his father's shoulder, her face scrunched in confusion. Her focus flitted spastically to and fro between them. "Sesshoumaru," she began to whisper brokenly, "why are there two of you?"

A slim eyebrow arched in response to her query. "Two?"

Kagome nodded. "_Yes_," she hissed, "and one of you is _naked_. What happened to your _clothes_?"

Fortunately for Sesshoumaru, he was spared answering as his hanyou brother- his timing impeccable as always -skidded haphazardly onto the scene. Wide golden eyes narrowed when they landed on Kagome, then snapped back open once they noted the nude daiyoukai clutching her.

Like usual, Inuyasha spoke without thinking.

"The _fuck_?"

To Kagome's- and she was sure Inuyasha's –immense surprise, Sesshoumaru appeared beside the half-demon and struck him roughly upside the head. "Mind your language," he demanded coldly. "Such disrespectful behavior is unacceptable in Father's presence."

A low rumbling started in the Inu no Taisho's chest and, pressed against said chest as she was, Kagome couldn't help flushing. "Never mind this old dog," he said, "but to speak so in front of a lady, and a priestess at that, is entirely improper."

Inuyasha looked at his father as if he had suddenly sprouted an extra arm. "Kagome doesn't care how I talk, and don't you start trying to 'parent' me just because you're alive now!" he yelled. "And put Kagome _down!_"

Raising a brow at his abrasive son, the former lord looked down at the miko in his embrace. "Are you able to stand on your own?" he asked politely.

Feeling her cheeks burn, Kagome kept her gaze on her hands and nodded. "Y-Yes," she replied softly. "Thank you."

Katashi smiled. "Not at all," he said while placing her gently on her feet. "I am always happy to help a beautiful woman."

Kagome started so violently she nearly fell again. _What did he just say?_ She turned to stare at him incredulously, but then remembered his current state of . . . undress, and thought better of it.

Inuyasha watched the brief exchange with narrowed eyes. Striding forward, he grasped the miko tightly by the wrist and began jerking her along behind him as he walked away. "C'mon Kagome, we're leaving."

"Leaving?" she repeated as she tried to keep up with him without tripping. "But . . . Inuyasha . . . your father-"

"Keh, let Sesshoumaru deal with the old man," he said hotly. "I've got better things to do than stand around while he stares at you like a piece of meat."

"_What?_" Kagome exclaimed. "Inuyasha, have you lost your _mind_?" She yanked herself away from him and glowered when he stopped and looked back at her. "Your father just returned from the dead, for goodness' sake, and you're acting like a jealous puppy instead of taking advantage of this incredible opportunity! And he was only being nice to me! Don't over think it, okay?" She spun on her heel and began pacing back to the two daiyoukai watching them with combined expressions of amusement and distaste. "Hurry up, Inuyasha! Your dad needs something to wear and your haori is perfect."

Mouth agape, Inuyasha raced after the priestess. "Oi! There's no way I'm letting him have that! _No way!_"

OooooOooooO

Inuyasha fumed silently and glared at his father, who was walking ahead of him . . .

And wearing the robe of the fire rat tied around his waist.

_Old bastard can have it, _the inuhanyou thought angrily. _It's not like I'll ever wear it again after this._

Kagome glanced surreptitiously at the hanyou stomping alongside her, his irritation more than evident. "He couldn't very well walk around naked, you know," she said gently. "And . . . your haori _was_ his first . . ."

"_I know that Kagome,_" Inuyasha snapped viciously. "Look, I don't wanna talk about it, okay? Leave me alone." He bounded ahead of the group then, and Kagome sighed. He certainly was touchy lately, and the unexpected resurrection of the Inu no Taisho hadn't helped his mood at all.

With another exasperated sigh, Kagome trailed after the others as they left the cave entrance leading to the underworld. Sango and Miroku were ahead of her, huddled close together as they no doubt discussed the return of the Dog General and what it would mean for them and their fight against Naraku. To have him as an ally was more than a blessing, and Kagome herself couldn't help but wonder what would happen now that he was alive again.

She also couldn't help but wonder why he kept shooting looks at her.

He wasn't exactly being smooth about it, and she had a sneaking suspicion he was doing it on purpose. _Maybe I remind him of Izayoi, _she contemplated. _I know we don't look alike, but maybe the whole female human aspect is bringing back memories, and if they were together on the other side, he might feel guilty for being forced to leave her._

Of course, if she had thought it through a little more, then Kagome would have realized that, if this were the case, the Taisho would have been looking at Sango as well.

And he wasn't.

OooooOooooO

A/N: Wooooo new chapter! I'm SO sorry this took so long guys! I've got six other stories I'm working on and I kinda forgot this one :P but I promise I'll try and do better!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow….once again I'm amazed at how many people left reviews! It's incredible :D Thank you so much everyone! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter ^_^

OoooOoooO

_Kaka Kara No Bourei_

Part Six:

_Afterlife _

OoooOoooO

Kagome glanced around the campfire with tired eyes. _What are we going to do now?_

Save Sesshoumaru and the Inu no Taisho, the shard hunters were exhausted. It'd been a long, stressful day and everyone was ready for some well-deserved rest, but there were a few things they needed to discuss before going to bed. Kagome decided to voice the question echoing in her brain. "What are we going to do now?"

To her surprise, Inu no Taisho answered her first, though it was with a question of his own. "Do, miko? What is there that needs to be done?" he asked softly. His topaz eyes, presently darker than both Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's, burned with a terrifying intensity when he turned them on her.

Kagome looked at him from across the fire and violently beat down the blush that threatened her cheeks. She didn't quite understand why the sound of him speaking made the base of her spine tingle, but she tried her best to ignore it. "Well, for starters, we should find you some real clothes, Taisho-dono." She successfully kept her gaze from dropping to his lap as she spoke. In all honesty, the fire rat robe was little more than a loin cloth on the daiyoukai, and she found herself increasingly distracted because of it.

"I am no longer a lord," he suddenly said. "You do not need to address me formally." He flicked his blazing eyes over each member of the group. "Call me Katashi. I would prefer we were all comfortable with one another."

"Then . . . Katashi," Kagome began uncertainly, and almost flinched when he focused on her again, "would you like me to introduce everyone?"

Katashi smiled, and Kagome thought her heart was going to fall out of her chest. "I would very much appreciate it, miko."

Subtly shaking off her amazement, Kagome gestured to Sango and Miroku, who were sitting side by side to her right. "Miroku here is a monk, and Sango is a demon slayer." They both bowed politely as she said their names, and Katashi nodded his head to them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he said warmly. "I am happy to meet friends of my son."

From his place high above on a tree branch, Inuyasha snorted derisively, and Kagome immediately snapped her head up to look at him. "Don't make me do it," she hissed threateningly. "I'd hate to embarrass you in front of your father."

Inuyasha blanched and shrank away. "Keh," he muttered. "Whatever, wench."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Katashi tense, and she quickly moved on to introduce a snoozing kitsune and fire cat. "That's Shippou over there with Kirara. I took him in after he lost his parents, and Kirara is Sango's battle companion." She glared at the hanyou in the tree mumbling to himself. "And you know Inuyasha. That's everybody."

Katashi was quiet for a moment, and Kagome dug her fingers into the thick material of her hakama as abrupt anxiousness washed over her. "Is something wrong?" she inquired.

"No," Katashi replied, but he was no longer sitting across the fire from her. Startled, Kagome and the others looked to where his voice was coming from and all, with the exception of Sesshoumaru, gasped in surprise.

Inuyasha scowled at his father, who now sat next to him on his tree branch. "What the hell are you doing, old man?" he demanded. "Get away from me!"

Katashi glowered right back at his youngest son. "Your attitude leaves much to be desired, Inuyasha."

"Who cares about my attitude?" Inuyasha barked. "And who are _you_ to talk to me like that? Keh, yeah, you're my dad, but don't come back from the dead and start trying to act the part. I've been fine without you all my life, and I'll keep being fine without you. Go away!"

"Hm . . ." The former Western lord regarded the half-demon coolly. "You've got quite a mouth, but I don't particularly like the way you use it."

Before Inuyasha could even respond, Katashi had him by the jaw and brought them face-to-face. "Careful, son," he murmured dangerously, "I'd hate to cut you." Inuyasha jerked, and a thin line of blood dribbled down his chin. Katashi grinned darkly. "These claws of mine are rather sharp. It would be in your best interest not to move."

Inuyasha snarled viciously. "_Let me go!_" he spat. Diamond-hard edges raked into his flesh as he struggled, but he ignored the sting. "If you know what's good for you old man, you'd better let me go!"

Katashi arched an incredulous brow. "And now you threaten me, Inuyasha?" His grip tightened unbearably and the hanyou yelped. "Have you no instincts of self-preservation?"

"'Course I do! If I didn't I woulda been dead a long time ago!"

"True," Katashi agreed, "but it seems as though you do not know when to fight, and when to retreat. Now, for example, is when the wise . . ." Claws sank deeper into Inuyasha's skin and he bit back a pained cry. ". . . would _back down._"

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" Inuyasha choked out. "I ain't done nothing to you!"

Katashi stared at his son, and Inuyasha was a little frightened at the blankness in his father's eyes. "Tell me something, boy. Do I seem deaf or blind to you?" he asked softly. "Do you think I did not see or hear how you treated the people you call friends today?"

Silver ears snapped back as Inuyasha snarled like a rabid dog. "_What?_"

"Abusing the fox pup," the demon went on, indifferent to his son's sputtering, "belittling the monk and taijiya, refusing them rest and pushing them all past their limits. And Kagome . . ."

Inuyasha roared savagely. "What about Kagome?! You saying I treat her badly?"

"Terribly," Katashi continued, seemingly unconcerned with Inuyasha's growling. "The way you speak to her is truly appalling. I must say that, watching you today, I was entirely ashamed of you."

The aforementioned miko, who had been sitting stunned in the grass below as she listened, nearly fell over in shock. _Why does he care how Inuyasha talks to me?_ she wondered._ Why does he care about me . . . at _all_?_

On his part, Inuyasha did not take Katashi's words well. Heedless of the lethal claws still holding him, the half-demon began to thrash fiercely. Blood poured down the front of his white underclothes, but he paid it no mind. "_Shut up!_ Don't talk about Kagome!"

"Behaving this way only proves you know I am right," Katashi alleged, and Inuyasha instantly froze. "You know you treat her poorly, and yet you continue to do so. Why is that, I wonder?"

"Shut up," Inuyasha forced through clenched teeth. "Just shut up. Why do you care how I treat the stupid wench−"

Fresh blood gushed forth as Katashi brutally hurled his son from the tree, and Inuyasha hit the ground so hard that the earth caved in. "_Stupid wench_," the inuyoukai repeated hotly as he leapt after his stubborn child and landed next to his prone body. "I've an idea, Inuyasha." He yanked the inuhanyou roughly into the air by the back of his inner haori and twisted both his arms behind him. "From now on, I will call you 'bastard' instead of your name. That is, after all, what you technically are."

Inuyasha balked in disbelief and started to protest, but Katashi was having none of that. "Since you have no qualms about calling others disrespectfully, I will do the same to you. It is only fair, is it not?"

"I don't care what the hell you call me, asshole!" Inuyasha yelled. He was sick of being manhandled, and he was sick of listening to his father talk. "Let go of me!"

Tutting disapprovingly, Katashi rearranged his hold so one of his hands was free. "And you still insist on being rude." With a heavy sigh, he clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder and murmured, so that no one else could hear, "I understand you are angry with me. I died, and left you and your mother alone to fend for yourselves. I will not, however, apologize for sacrificing myself to save both your lives."

The hanyou stilled and whipped his head around. "What are you talking about?"

"You resent me," Katashi said plainly. "You are angry with me for dying, have _been _angry with me for dying. Now I have suddenly returned, and you do not know how to handle it, so you are lashing out. I know you are uncouth by nature, but your behavior within these last few hours is beyond that." He released Inuyasha's arms and stepped back. "But if you are angry with me, attack _me _and not your friends."

Stumbling forward, Inuyasha spun to face the daiyoukai, his chest heaving. "You don't know anything," he muttered, mouth set with remembered pain. "Don't act like you do."

"Then tell me," Katashi implored. "Tell me what it is I do not know."

For a brief moment, Kagome and the others thought Inuyasha might open up to his father, but that hope was dashed as he turned away and stalked through the grass, intent on the woods. "Just leave me alone, old man."

Katashi watched him go with mixed emotions. Sango and Miroku glanced at each other, not sure what to make of what had transpired, and Kagome stared into the fire, determined not to care where he went or what he did.

No one noticed Sesshoumaru melt into the surrounding darkness, silent as the wings of a bird in flight.

OoooOoooO

"You have questions."

Kagome twisted her head so fast her neck cracked. "Katashi-san," she breathed. Her heart was racing, and her pulse thundered in her ears. "I didn't know you were still awake."

It was late. The moon was low in the sky, and a cool breeze curved the tops of the trees. The others were fast asleep, though Inuyasha had yet to return. The fire had died long ago, steeping the Inutachi in shadow, and the overall effect was rather eerie. Kagome snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag and sighed. "Aren't you tired?"

He smiled softly. "After having been dead for so long, sleep is the last thing on my mind." His eyes were filled with amusement when he looked at her. "Your curiosity is eating you alive, it seems. Ask me what you will. I do not mind."

Pink stained her cheeks. "Oh, well . . . are you sure?" she asked shyly. Inwardly, she was amazed he even knew she was curious about him. How was he able to pick up on something like that?

"Yes," he assured. "You're so agitated you will never be able to rest until you have answers to your questions." He flicked strands of moonlit hair over his shoulder as he spoke, and Kagome realized his hair was so long he had to sit on it. Frowning, she sat up and reached for her bag. It was sure to get tangled if he left it like that.

Katashi eyed her as she rummaged through her yellow monstrosity. "What are you doing, miko?"

Kagome grunted as half her body disappeared. "I'm . . . looking for something," she said vaguely. "Hold on . . ."

Now overtaken with his own curiosity, Katashi waited patiently, his sharp gaze taking in every move she made. Curiosity, however, was quickly overwhelmed by admiration when the miko's sleeping 'shorts', as she had called them, slid upwards, and the milky white skin of her thighs was exposed.

"Found it!" she exclaimed quietly, and Katashi looked away as she turned to him. "Here you go."

In her hand she held a small black tie, and Katashi took it hesitantly when she offered it to him. "What is this?" he inquired.

"It's for your hair," Kagome explained. "I noticed that it's kind of getting in your way. You can use that to tie it up if you want."

He blinked in mild surprise. "Thank you," he said sincerely, and Kagome had to shove down another blush. Standing fluidly from where he sat, Katashi went to gather his silken lengths of hair, and then paused. "Kagome . . ."

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid this is not strong enough," he said, referring to the tie. "I do not think it will be able to hold, and I do not want it to break. My hair is rather heavy."

"Oh." She hadn't thought of that. "Well . . . would you like me to braid your hair for you?"

Kagome almost reeled back when he was suddenly sitting in front of her, the smooth ends of his locks brushing over her cheeks as they settled against his back. "Yes, if you would like to."

Choking back laughter, Kagome gently combed slim fingers through his tresses and began to separate them. "You seem . . . rather eager, Katashi-san," she observed.

He hummed in response. "I am inuyoukai. Forgive my over eagerness, but we naturally crave contact with others. I could not help myself."

Kagome frowned. She heard what he hadn't said. "I guess you didn't get much contact with others during the last two hundred years."

There was a long pause, and just when Kagome was sure she'd offended him, he murmured, "I did not. On the other side, I was alone."

_Alone?_ Brow scrunched together, the miko knew she would have to comment. "How is that possible, Katashi-san? I'm sure you couldn't be the only one in heaven."

He chuckled derisively then, and Kagome flinched at the sound. "But I was not in heaven, Kagome, and neither was I in hell. My soul refused to move on, and so I was trapped. For the past two centuries I roamed my own personal graveyard."

"You mean . . ." She trailed off as his meaning sank in. "You were stuck between worlds at your burial site?"

"Yes."

Pursing her lips, Kagome ventured cautiously, "So . . . you weren't with Izayoi all this time?"

Katashi's back stiffened, so much so that she thought his spine might break, and Kagome immediately regretted saying anything. "I'm so sorry Katashi-san," she whispered quietly as she snatched her hands away from him. "God, I shouldn't have asked−"

"Do not apologize."

"What?" Kagome blinked dumbly at him when he looked over his shoulder at her. "How can I not? It wasn't my place to ask something like that."

"Curiosity is not a sin," he said. "I expected I would eventually be asked a similar question, but not by you. I was surprised. Do not be concerned."

But Kagome, being who she was, couldn't _not_ be concerned. "Still, I'm sorry," she said while reaching up and quickly finishing his braid. "I shouldn't have said anything. I can't imagine how much you miss her."

Katashi was silent until she tied off the ends of his hair, his mind turning, considering. Perhaps . . . he could begin to tell her. With Inuyasha gone, it was a perfect opportunity. He would be a fool if he did not take advantage of it, and he was anything but a fool.

"I did miss her," Katashi admitted. "At first."

Kagome, intent on repacking the various supplies she had thrown from her bag in pursuit of a hair tie, froze and turned to look at him. "At first?" she echoed.

The daiyoukai nodded. "She was my wife. I worried and feared for both her and Inuyasha. Without me, I did not know if they would survive, and when Izayoi passed away I was certain Inuyasha would not be far behind her. Fortunately, he proved me wrong."

"But you were trapped in your grave, Katashi-san," Kagome interrupted. "How did you know what was happening to Izayoi and Inuyasha?"

"The Tetsusaiga allowed me a kind of limited awareness," he clarified. "Through it, I could channel my spirit and Inuyasha's black pearl acted as a conduit, allowing me to see _through _him, so to speak. I watched Izayoi's funeral from his eyes."

Kagome's heart dropped into her stomach. "How old was he when Izayoi died?"

"Young." Katashi crossed his arms behind his head and laid back, in a way that reminded Kagome painfully of her hanyou friend. "Very young. Perhaps eight in human years. He was almost entirely defenseless but, miraculously, he managed to survive to adulthood. And then I saw him meet you."

For some reason unknown to her, the miko flushed. "You did?"

"I did." Laughter was clear in his voice as he recalled his first impression of her. "You were unlike anything I had ever come across. And the verbal thrashing you gave Inuyasha was quite entertaining."

If possible, Kagome reddened even more. "Oh no . . ."

Katashi grinned. "I must say I never understood how he could confuse you and Kikyou," he confessed. "I saw her only once, before she sealed Inuyasha to Goshinboku, but I see no resemblance between you both."

"You . . . seem to know a lot," Kagome stated as her blush subsided. "Like our whole story."

"Ah, not the whole story, I'm afraid. I do not know who this Naraku character is, or why he chose to restore me to life, and I do not know the nature of your relationship with that Kikyou woman, or why Inuyasha incessantly compares you to her." He raked his amber gaze over Kagome as he spoke. "His treatment of you completely baffles me, and I have no patience for it."

"Is that why you were so angry earlier?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Yes," he replied bluntly, and the priestess felt her mouth fall open in shocked surprise. "I let four years of frustration get the better of me, but the boy needed to be taught a lesson. I do not regret it."

"Wait . . ." Confusion clouded her blue eyes as she stared at him. "Four years? What do you mean?"

Katashi fought down a rather evil-looking smirk as he answered her. "Exactly what I have said. Do you remember the day you and Inuyasha fell into my tomb?"

"Of course. Were you . . . Katashi-san, did you see all that?!" Kagome nearly shrieked.

"Oh yes," he chuckled, "and I was not at all pleased at the time, especially when Sesshoumaru took it upon himself to try and kill you. Then, I had to intervene."

Bewildered didn't even _begin_ to cover what she was feeling right now. "You intervened? So . . . was it . . . oh my . . ." Kagome gaped at the former lord, totally awestruck as she put two and two together. "You saved me," she breathed. "You saved me from Sesshoumaru."

Katashi's fanged teeth gleamed in the moonlight when he grinned at her. "I would enjoy retelling that particular occurrence from my side. But . . ." He took in her slumped shoulders and half-mast eyelids. "You are tired. Sleep now, little miko. I will be happy to talk with you again tomorrow."

"'Kay," Kagome replied sleepily. Arguing with him never crossed her mind, though her curiosity was far from satisfied. She was _exhausted _now. "Goodnight, Katashi-san," she called while burrowing back into her sleeping bag. "See you in the morning."

"Sleep well, Kagome," he bid, and watched through thick dark lashes as she curled up on her side and almost immediately fell asleep. "I will see you in your dreams."

OoooOoooO

A/N: Wow . . . for some reason, this chapter took me FOREVER to finish. I'm not sure why, but I struggled with the Inupapa-Kagome interaction :P I'm pretty happy with what I've done though. I hope you all liked this one!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: You guys are AWESOME! Like for real! I'm going to start handing out Azurena Review Awards because you guys are so amazing! Thank you all for being so supportive! I wish I could respond to each review individually, but there's too many :P And I would be saying pretty much the same thing. Thanks again you guys!

And I'm serious about those Awards . . . ^_^

OoooOoooO

_Kaka Kara No Bourei_

Part Seven:

_Restless_

OoooOoooO

Kagome chanced a quick peek at the scantily-clad daiyoukai striding in front of her, and then looked away just as quickly when she felt heat flood her face.

_What has gotten into me?_

Flicking Katashi another surreptitious glance, she decided to blame his current state of undress. It was natural, she reasoned, to react this way. Katashi was beautiful. Any sane, heterosexual woman would find him attractive, and the fact that he'd been walking around half-naked for the past two days certainly didn't help anything. The sight of his perfect pale skin was sending Kagome's poor virgin mind and body into a tizzy.

_That must be it, _she realized as she watched Katashi's braid swing to and fro. _Raging female hormones. That must be why I had that dream last night._

Kagome breathed a little easier. _Stupid subconscious, _she chastised. _No more dreams about Inuyasha's dad! Talk about inappropriate. _She forced her attention away from the inuyoukai and stared at her sandaled feet while she walked. _From now on, I'm not going to think about him._

However, doing so was easier said than done. Kagome continually found her gaze straying to Katashi as they walked, his silvery hair shining like a beacon in the early morning sunlight and, unbidden, flashes of her dream passed before her eyes . . .

Goosebumps prickled her arms, and Kagome rubbed vigorously at the skin through her haori. _Stop it Kagome! _Mentally shaking herself, the priestess decided to pick up the pace. Obviously walking behind Katashi wasn't going to help her stick to her resolution. He was too distracting for his own good.

But, just as she was about to sweep past him, another thought stopped her in her tracks. Did she really want to walk _in front _of Katashi? Because she knew that if she did, he would stare at her, and she didn't even want to think about what that would do to her nerves. With a silent sigh, Kagome resigned herself to her fate and tried to harden her resolve. She would _not _think about or look at Katashi anymore. She could walk behind him. She _would _walk behind him, and be perfectly fine.

"Kagome!"

Said girl yelped and almost ended up face-first in the dirt. "Jeez!" she exclaimed as she looked down at the small fox demon next to her. "You almost gave me a heart attack, Shippou!"

Shippou laughed. "Sorry, but I've said your name three times already and you didn't hear me."

"Oh." Kagome fought down her embarrassment and chuckled. "Well, did you need something? Want a snack?"

"No thanks," he replied. "I'm not hungry. But . . ." The kitsune's emerald eyes darted around anxiously for a moment before he leapt nimbly onto Kagome's right shoulder. The miko nearly fell. "Where's Inuyasha?" he asked softly after Kagome barely regained her balance. "He's been gone all day!"

"No idea," Kagome replied indifferently. "He ran off last night after Katashi-san took him to task for being a rude jerk."

"Really?" Shippou turned and beamed at the back of the tall demon ahead of them. "Katashi-san is my new favorite person."

Kagome burst out into tinkling laughter, and didn't notice when Katashi peered back at her admiringly. "Well, I have to say he's definitely a better role model than Inuyasha. And . . ." She blushed suddenly, and Shippou arched a brow at her in confusion. "It was also nice to have someone stand up for me," she admitted quietly. "I didn't realize how bad Inuyasha had gotten before Katashi-san pointed it out."

Shippou nodded in agreement. "Ever since he started going to see Kikyou all the time he's been a lot meaner. Hey, do you think maybe that's where he is?" he asked abruptly.

"Maybe," Kagome allowed. "I hope he's not, because he's always horrible when he comes back, but who knows?"

"He is following."

For the second time that morning Kagome nearly ate dirt and thanked every god she knew that Katashi wasn't looking. "Following?" she managed while calming her thundering heart. _Get a grip girl! _she reprimanded. _Stop acting like you're still a love-struck fifteen-year-old!_

"He does not think I know he is there," Katashi continued, "but I am still able to pick up his scent."

Kagome swallowed and found her voice. "Can you tell how far away he is?"

Katashi halted, and Kagome skidded to a stop before she plowed into him. His head cocked to the side, and Kagome scrambled away when he looked back the way they had come. He pointed one finely-sharp claw towards the mountains in the distance. "About there."

The miko tried to keep her mouth from falling open and failed miserably. "_There?_" she exclaimed. "Wha . . . how . . ."

Preoccupied as she was, she didn't see Katashi's self-satisfied smirk. "Is something wrong, Kagome?" he asked.

She looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Katashi-san . . . do you realize how far away those mountains are?"

The former lord shrugged carelessly and began walking again. "They are at the edge of the Eastern Lands," he replied tonelessly.

_Wow, _Kagome thought as she watched him pace ahead, _that move had Sesshoumaru written all over it. _Frowning, she hurried to catch up with him. "And you can smell Inuyasha from here? That's . . . incredible."

Katashi smiled, and Kagome wanted to kick herself when her heart sputtered. "Not particularly. As youkai age, their abilities and youki grow. In fact . . ." His expression became contemplative. "I believe I am overdue for some conditioning. This body can hardly handle my youki as it is."

Kagome blanked. She had no idea what to make of that statement. How could his own body not be able to handle his youki? Totally bewildered, Kagome decided she might as well ask. "I'm not sure I understand, Katashi-san. How is that possible? Did Naraku not recreate your body correctly or something?" She remembered how agonized he had seemed when he had been resurrected. Maybe that was why . . .

"My body is fine," he said, and Kagome had to beat down yet another blush. Why did he have to say it like _that?_ "But I have simply outgrown it. I suppose you could say it cannot keep up with me. Tomorrow I will have to begin an intense training regiment to stop my body from breaking down under the weight of my strength."

"Breaking down?" Kagome didn't pretend to know everything about youkai, but that didn't sound good. "Is that . . . normal?"

Annoyance flashed across Katashi's face, and she briefly worried she'd offended him until he spoke. "No. Naraku recreated my body as it was two-hundred years ago. He did not take into account how my spirit might have changed while I was dead. Usually, the body and soul of a youkai age and mature together, but this body is too new compared to my soul. Simply put, I am too powerful. It is like a field mouse housing a dragon within its skin. It cannot be done, at least not easily."

"Oh okay," she said in sudden understanding. Though she was still a little lost, his analogy had helped. "So, if your body was to stay as it was . . ."

"It would fail within a moon cycle," Katashi stated calmly. "I would gradually slow, until I could no longer move, and then all bodily functions would cease."

At Kagome's sharp intake of breath, Katashi glanced at her in concern. 'There is no need for worry, Kagome. Once I have procured proper clothing, I will start training immediately. Already I am taking measures to strengthen myself, so do not fear." He grinned as he inhaled deeply, relishing the freshness of the air, and sighed. "I do not plan on dying again for quite some time."

"Well I'm happy to hear that," Kagome said, and pinked when his bright gaze fixed on her in surprise. "I mean . . . well . . . Katashi-san, may I be completely honest with you?" she blurted out.

Holding back a laugh, Katashi settled on quirking his lips in amusement at the almost frantic expression on her face. "You may."

The miko hesitated for a moment, and glanced at the kitsune still resting on her shoulder. "Shippou, why don't you go walk with Sango and Miroku for awhile? I need to talk to Katashi-san."

The fox's little brow furrowed, but he nodded and hopped lithely to the ground. As he scampered away, Kagome turned back to Katashi, who was eyeing her with something akin to suspicion. She blushed again. "What?"

"Nothing," he assured, and smiled a smile that for some reason made Kagome extremely nervous. "You have something on your mind, I take it?"

"Yes," she said, pursing her full mouth and brushing her hair back as she did. "It's about Inuyasha."

Briefly, Katashi wondered if the miko knew just how distracting she was, but dismissed the thought when she looked up at him with innocent blue eyes. It was apparent she had no idea of her appeal, so he forced his own eyes not to stray from hers. "What about him?" he inquired.

She didn't waste any more time, now that Shippou was out of earshot. "He needs you."

Katashi's expression didn't change, but Kagome could tell by the way he stiffened that she'd shocked him. "How do you mean?"

Exhaling softly, Kagome tried her best to explain. "I know Inuyasha likes to think he's independent and doesn't need anyone, but it's not true. Lately he's been lashing out at us even more than usual, and I don't know what to do about it or how to help him. He seems lost right now, and I know he'd rather eat Tetsusaiga than admit it, but he needs you. Even though you never got to know each other, you're family, and you can help him in a way I will never be able to." Kagome sighed, and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I'm sort of dropping all this in your lap at once, but I'm very worried about him. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen to him if he keeps going like this."

Katashi was silent for a moment as he contemplated her words, then said "So, in short, you believe he needs a mentor?"

"A mentor," she agreed, "and I don't think anyone could be better than you. You're one of the few people Inuyasha respects, and you're strong enough to keep him in line."

Kagome started when Katashi barked out an incredulous laugh. "That's very kind of you to say, but I must confess I also find that difficult to believe. There is too much resentment wound up within that boy for respect."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Kagome demanded. "I heard you talk about this with Inuyasha last night. What could he resent you for? Dying?"

A beat of quiet passed, and when no answer was forthcoming Kagome chanced a look at her suddenly solemn companion. "Katashi?" she prodded gently. "Are you okay?"

The daiyoukai took a shuddering breath and grinned grimly. "For dying, no, I do not think he resents me that, but for leaving him and his mother alone . . ." Katashi closed his eyes, dark lashes fluttering against the skin of his cheekbones, and when he opened them again they were clear, void of any emotion. "Kagome, would you mind if we perhaps . . . expedited our travels today?"

The topic change was obviously deliberate, but Kagome decided not to comment. "I don't mind. What do you want to do?"

"If you and your friends are agreeable to it, we would fly the rest of the way."

Swallowing the rapid upwelling of discomfort in her belly, Kagome replied "That should be fine," She turned to inform Sango and Miroku of their new plans, but stopped mid-spin. "But . . . Katashi-san, where are we going, exactly?" _I can't believe I didn't even think to ask him. Stupid Kagome, _she silently berated. _Following blindly is bound to get you nowhere good. _

"The Western citadel," he answered. Gesturing to his bare torso, he reminded, "I am in need of clothing, yes? Or would you prefer I traverse the countryside like this?"

_Yes, _Kagome's mind supplied automatically and, without thinking, she pinched herself hard on the leg through her hakama. These thoughts were going to the death of her.

"Kagome?" The priestess glanced up into luminous topaz eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes," she assured while cursing herself. "I'm fine. I thought I felt a bug crawling on my leg. No worries." Crimson tinged her face at the pathetic lie, but she certainly wasn't about to tell him the truth. No way.

He didn't look as though he believed her, but Kagome avoided his probing gaze and focused instead on a newly-realized dilemma. Flying would definitely save them a lot of time. Walking to the West would take days and, despite how much her subconscious might enjoy it, Katashi prancing around nearly nude was highly inappropriate. They couldn't very well walk through villages with him looking the way he did. But, no matter how convenient flying was . . .

Kirara could only carry two people.

And therein lay her dilemma.

However, before she could speak her concerns, Katashi's voice yanked her from her thoughts. "Come," he said, and then, to her utter and complete amazement, he slipped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Her cheek smacked his smooth chest, and Kagome felt her heart rate skyrocket. The heat of his body seeped through her thick clothes, and a peculiar, enticing scent wafted off of his unblemished flesh. _Pine . . . and . . . the smell of fresh rain?_

Mind thoroughly muddled, Kagome was only vaguely aware of Katashi addressing Sango and Miroku. The hand currently gripping her hip tightened for a second, his fingers almost . . . _caressing _her, and then she felt his youki begin to manifest underneath their feet before they launched into the sky.

The sudden feeling of weightlessness quickly forced the haze from Kagome's mind. Of their own volition, her hands twisted around Katashi's abdomen in a death-grip, her right palm splayed against the lean cut of his abs, but in her adrenaline-mixed fear she couldn't summon any embarrassment. Later, when she was once again sane, she would probably want to die of mortification for inadvertently feeling him up, but at the moment she was much more preoccupied with not plummeting to her death. She _hated _flying.

"Relax," Katashi murmured soothingly, "I will not let you fall." He squeezed her hip as if to prove the truth of his words. "Be calm."

Blinking up at him, Kagome's initial reaction was to tell Katashi that Inuyasha let her fall all the time. When sitting on the hanyou's back, he often let her slip from his grasp or forgot she was there altogether. She even had a few faint scars from being dropped unceremoniously on the ground.

But, as she stared at Katashi, taking in the beautiful, marked planes of his face, the brilliant color of his eyes, and the sheer regality he exuded, she realized one very important thing.

This was not Inuyasha.

And, when she felt the muscled divots under her palm flex, Kagome realized she was also in for a very, _very _long flight.

OoooOoooO

Usually, Katashi considered himself to be an intelligent demon.

He had his moments of short-sightedness, like when he'd underestimated Ryuukotsusei, but overall he believed he was of sound judgment and a keen mind.

Presently, he was questioning that belief.

The sun had reached its zenith in the sky, and Katashi knew they would be arriving at the Western stronghold soon. He had no reservations about returning to his ancestral home. In fact, he was quite looking forward to shocking the hell out of more than a few elder council members and long-time servants. Though he was slightly unsure what the reaction to human visitors would be, he was not overly worried. None would harm his personal guests, and he suspected they would all be so overwhelmed regarding his return to life that Kagome and the others would hardly be spared a passing glance.

The daiyoukai peered down at the miko who seemed to have permanently adhered herself to his skin. She'd not moved from the moment he swept her up into the sky and, were it not for her fluctuating scent, he would have been a little concerned.

He felt himself go rigid as said scent ghosted across his senses again, and he was reminded of his current predicament.

She was flustered.

Buried beneath the nervousness and anxiety, Katashi could detect the absolute faintest, _faintest_ hint . . . of arousal.

And it was driving him _mad._

Earlier, he'd thought himself so clever for suggesting they fly to the West. Not only would it be infinitely faster, but it was also a perfectly legitimate excuse to hold Kagome. But it seemed he had not considered one glaringly important detail: he affected her much as she affected him. And now he was pushing his self-control to limits he hadn't even known he possessed. It took everything he had not to rip her miko apparel to shreds and have his wicked way with her while they flew over the country.

He was sure she would not appreciate that.

Kagome's slender fingers suddenly clenched spastically against his stomach, as though she were trying to find purchase somewhere and Katashi nearly groaned out loud. He thanked every kami he knew that Inuyasha was trailing far, far behind. The last thing he needed was his son scenting desire on him with Kagome pressed so intimately to his side.

Mentally shaking himself, Katashi attempted to focus instead on the passing scenery. If he recalled correctly, they were mere moments from arriving at the citadel.

The first view of the city was always spectacular, especially from the air. He wondered how it had changed in the years he had been gone, and hoped Sesshoumaru was, at the very least, a decent ruler. He'd done his best by his eldest son and prayed it was enough, but Sesshoumaru was . . . unique. He was very like his mother, and Katashi couldn't even begin to imagine how the cold bitch had influenced him over the last two centuries. But Sesshoumaru was also fiercely independent, and wouldn't take his mother's coddling and domineering tendencies lightly. As a result, Katashi was extremely curious to see what had become of Kakuremichi.

The Western border came into view then, and Katashi grinned. He cast a look back to make sure all was well with his other companions before flicking his gaze back to the miko in his grasp. She looked terrified; face pale and drawn, she resembled a ghost more than a woman. He could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest, and knew she would need to calm down before they arrived. A panicked and jittery miko in a youkai court would be a disaster waiting to happen.

As he considered what to do, a memory came to the forefront of his mind, from a time when Sesshoumaru had been hardly more than chubby cheeks toddling around on shaky little legs. Despite his young age, his son had still wanted to prove he was just as brave and strong as his father, and had done well in doing so. But there was one thing Katashi remembered that had, on numerous occasions, sent Sesshoumaru running to him in a rare show of fear.

Toads.

The grounds around and within Kakuremichi were filled with them. The first time Sesshoumaru had ever gone outside, into the family gardens, he'd been sitting in the flower bushes raking tiny claws through the dirt with intense fascination when a toad, exceptionally large for its kind, had slipped from the leaf where it was perched and landed right on top of his head . . .

. . . Where it proceeded to pee on him.

Katashi bit back his sudden laughter as he recalled the horrified look on his eldest son's face. As Sesshoumaru matured, his fear of toads had warped into an extreme dislike, but in his early years, with his first encounter still fresh in his mind, Sesshoumaru had always sought him for comfort whenever he came across the small bulge-eyed monsters. Now, he wondered if he could offer the same comfort to Kagome. And he supposed the best way to know would be to try.

So he began to purr.

Light at first, the heavy rumbling sound emanating from his throat gradually deepened until his whole body was practically vibrating. Slowly, Kagome was pulled from her fear-filled stupor, her iron-like grip loosening ever so slightly, and she turned bewildered blue eyes on him. "Katashi-san?"

The inuyoukai didn't respond. Instead, he raised the hand resting on her hip and gently started to rub soothing circles on her back. He could feel how tense she was―her muscles were strung as taut as her bow― and sighed. "You should have told me you were afraid of flying."

She immediately stiffened up again, and he saw what was beginning to be a familiar blush color her cheeks. "It's not . . . I mean, I'm not afraid."

Katashi looked at her curiously, his reassuring hum ceasing for a moment. "There is no reason to deny it. Your heart sounds as if it's about to leap from your chest and you are covered in the scent of fear. You are afraid. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not . . . _ashamed_," she insisted. "And I'm not afraid. Being high up in the air just makes me a little anxious."

"Is that what you call it?" he asked good-naturedly, an amused smile tilting his lips, but sobered when she pinned him with a reproachful glare. He decided to pick up his purring again, and barely held back his smirk when he felt her instantly go limp against him. "I do have a favor to ask of you though, Kagome. We will be arriving soon, and I would prefer not to land in the midst of hundreds of youkai with an overly-anxious priestess. I implore you to try and calm yourself so that we may avoid any . . . accidents."

"I'll be fine once I'm back on the ground," she promised. "Besides, I wouldn't accidentally fry someone just because I'm stressed out."

"_Fry _someone?" Katashi asked incredulously, unable to help the laughter that followed. "I've never heard it put quite like that."

Another becoming flush. "Yes, well, _purify _someone," she mumbled before clearing her throat awkwardly. "How much longer before we get there Katashi-san?"

Still smiling, the daiyoukai cast his piercing gaze to the horizon. "It will only be a few moments now. We've already passed over the Western border. Soon, we will get our first view of Kakuremichi."

Kagome's brows drew together as she followed his line of sight. "Kakuremichi?"

"The demon city of the West," Katashi explained. "And home of the Western Lord."

"A demon city?" she echoed in amazement. "Wow . . . I've never seen one before." Suddenly, excitement began to lace through the miko's scent as her anxiety receded, and she turned to him with a bright smile. "I bet it's beautiful, isn't it?"

Katashi returned her smile with a dazzling one of his own. "My opinion may be biased, but . . ." He held his left hand out, gesturing to the expanse of land spread before them. "Yes."

Kagome looked forward eagerly, bright eyes searching, and she had to agree that the Western Lands, seen from the air, were indeed beautiful, but . . .

There was no sign of any sort of civilization.

She wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting but, while she gazed over treetops as they flew toward a long mountain range, the Western Lands looked like vast, untamed wilderness. They were flying relatively low to the ground, so any towns or villages would have been easily visible. Kagome peered up at Katashi in confusion. "Did I . . . miss it?" she asked hesitantly.

Grinning, the daiyoukai shook his head. "No," he replied, and she had a feeling he was being deliberately vague. "Wait a moment."

Thoroughly befuddled, Kagome turned her attention forward once more and promptly choked.

A mountain lay directly in their path.

In the span of a few, insignificant seconds, the mountains she had noted in the distance were now right in her face. Blind panic returned, and Kagome sank her nails into Katashi's skin in alarm.

He was quick to reassure her. "Do not worry. Everything will be fine."

A strange, disbelieving noise escaped her throat. _He _might be fine if he flew headlong into the side of a mountain, but Kagome knew her weak human bones would shatter like glass. She'd be dead on impact.

The mountain loomed overhead as they drew ever nearer, and the miko's eyes clenched closed of their own accord. She hoped Katashi knew what he was doing, because she really didn't want to know what being a bug splattered on a windshield felt li―

Coolness abruptly washed over her, and Kagome's eyes blinked back open at the odd sensation. Chills rose along her arms, and her previous confusion tripled as her vision tried to adjust to the sudden darkness. "Wha . . . what in the world . . ." From behind she heard Sango and Miroku's shocked gasps and Shippou's elated shout, the latter of which she didn't really understand until she remembered that the kitsune could actually _see _in the dark.

"Now," Katashi said lowly, his rumbling voice startling Kagome so badly she would've fallen had he not been holding her so tightly, "we've arrived."

"We . . . we have?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," and as he answered, radiant white light erupted from all around them, illuminating everything she and the others hadn't been able to see. Stunned, the priestess stared in astonishment at the sprawling city laid before her . . .

_Inside the mountain._

"Welcome," Katashi whispered softly, happiness apparent in his voice, "to Kakuremichi."

OoooOoooO

A/N: Wow . . . you guys don't even know how happy I am to have FINALLY finished this chapter. That being said, I'd like for it to be known that I am not _entirely_ happy with this, but I did my best. Also, if you notice any grammar errors, please forgive me. I edited over and over again but this is a long chapter and I'm sure I must have missed something. Anyway, for those of you who have been waiting patiently for an update, I hope this didn't disappoint!

Please review! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello all! First, thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter! Even if I can't respond to all of them, I do read every review I receive and I appreciate each one. Love you guys!

Next, I'd like to respond to a few questions I've received. First, for my "first French reader of this fiction", although I'm not entirely sure yet how long this story will be, presently it is leaning towards epic :P Second, for the few of you who have asked why I named the Inu no Taisho Katashi instead of Touga, all it really comes down to is the fact that Touga, according to my research, is not his real name and it reminds me of a Greek college party XD I don't care much for it, so I decided to go with something different. I hope that doesn't bother anyone too much.

Also, it's my birthday today so this is my gift to all of you! Thanks for sticking with me!

Now, please enjoy this new chapter!

OoooOoooO

_Kaka Kara No Bourei_

Part Eight:

_Antipathy_

OoooOoooO

_Pathetic fool._

Kagura watched with malicious amusement as Naraku reclined in a faded window seat. He sat with his right arm resting over a raised knee, looking for the entire world as he normally did while he peered out over the miasma-filled grounds of his dark castle.

But Kagura knew better.

She was sure no one else would have noticed, but the wind witch prided herself on recognizing the few little tells Naraku possessed. When his pupils dilated, he was feeling particularly wicked. When his left eyebrow quirked ever so slightly, he was either amused or annoyed―the two usually went hand in hand. And when his lower lip twitched, Kagura knew to act every bit the loyal servant and keep her sharp tongue behind her teeth.

Today, however, it was the curl of his hands that gave him away.

Naraku was in pain. _Intense _pain.

His meeting with Bakayasha's father had not gone well, she knew, and he had the marks to show for it. Whatever the dog demon had done to him, Naraku was still struggling to piece himself back together from it. On her part, Kagura fervently hoped the spider bastard would die, but she realized that was hoping for too much. If she knew Naraku like she thought she did then chances were he already had a new plan forming in his twisted, cruel mess of a mind. He wouldn't have called her if he didn't.

"Kagura . . ."

The demoness glanced up from where she knelt on the floor and suppressed a sudden shiver. Cold ruby eyes assessed her closely, carefully, perhaps looking for signs of her usual unwilling and obstinate nature. He cocked his head to the side, inky long hair falling across his beautiful, blank face. She gasped inaudibly when she saw his pupils expand.

"Let's spin another web, shall we?"

Kagura fought not to look away from her creator as she inquired, "What would you have me do?"

An uncomfortable moment of silence passed before Naraku unfurled long fingers to reveal the blackened, corrupted portion of the Shikon settled in his palm. As his mouth stretched into a malevolent imitation of a grin, Kagura saw his lower lip twitch.

"I need you to find something for me."

OoooOoooO

The silence was deafening.

Kagome found herself pressing closer to Katashi as they flew high above Kakuremichi. Craning her head back, she saw Sango and Miroku looking as uncomfortable as she felt. They were flying extremely close to Katashi on his left, clutching their weapons tightly, and Kagome couldn't really blame them. This was not the welcome she had been expecting.

She'd prepared herself for several different scenarios, but this . . . this was just eerie.

The city itself was beyond beautiful. Stunningly bright light filtered down from the internal peak of the mountain, illuminating the vast civilization settled within its depths. Contrary to what Kagome had assumed upon arrival, Kakuremichi stretched along the _entirety _of the mountain range. Rolling green hills and fields went as far as she could see in either direction, and pretty modest homes decorated the landscape. The heady smell of earth and fresh water wrapped around her senses, and Kagome thought she might have actually looked forward to spending time here . . .

. . . If it weren't for the people.

The priestess chanced a look down and immediately wished she hadn't. Her fingers dug further into Katashi's skin as she met his eyes with hers. "Um, is this normal?" she asked hesitantly. "Maybe you should have come without us . . ."

"It's not you," Katashi said reassuringly, "or your friends, though I'm sure that only adds to the mystery." His full lips tilted into a grin. "It's me."

"You?" Kagome repeated dubiously. "But why―"

"Patience," the daiyoukai interrupted gently. "For now, we have far more pressing matters to contend with."

Frowning, Kagome cast another wary look at the city below and, more importantly, its occupants. "Matters more pressing than thousands of demon zombies?"

She missed Katashi's curious glance. "Zom . . . bies?" he repeated uncertainly.

"M-hmm," she murmured distractedly, still staring at the town passing beneath them. "Reanimated corpses."

His answering laugh jolted her. "I can assure you they are not corpses," he said when she peered up at him. "They are only trying to determine who I am."

Kagome lifted an incredulous brow. "You mean that isn't obvious?"

"I have been dead for two-hundred years, Kagome," he reminded with a chuckle. "Would you not be suspicious if you didn't know any better?"

_Ah. _"Good point," she replied, "but it doesn't explain why they have to stare at us like that."

"Natural instincts." One elegantly clawed hand gestured to the many citizens of Kakuremichi littering the streets. "Perhaps you should look again."

Warily, Kagome did as he suggested. She brushed her dark hair impatiently away when it fell across her vision and looked once more at the many demons watching them pass.

Except . . . they weren't watching them pass. Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion, and she turned in Katashi's embrace and proceeded to almost climb him like a tree for a better viewing angle. She glanced back the way they had come and felt her bewilderment triple. "Are they all _bowing_?"

Katashi's shaking shoulders were all the confirmation she needed. _Well, _Kagome thought wryly as he continued to laugh, _looks like they decided he's the real deal. _She was reminded vaguely of dominoes falling as they flew towards what she assumed to be the center of the city. _This is somewhat ridiculous._

Suddenly, the earth began to tremble violently, and an absolutely ear-shattering roar resounded through the mountain range. Katashi went impossibly rigid, and then Kagome found herself sprawled across his chest as he held her so tightly she knew she would bruise. "Wha―"

"Remember those pressing matters I mentioned?" Katashi called above the din. "They're headed this way!"

Kagome tried to twist in his embrace, to no avail, so she settled for yelling, "Should we be worried?!"

They dropped abruptly through the air then, and Kagome swallowed back her scream as a massive paw passed over their heads. "No," Katashi bellowed. "She's always been rather dramatic."

_She? _Kagome swiped at her watery eyes as the wind rushed past them and felt her mouth drop open when she saw a huge white dog sprinting along in their wake. _But . . . that looks like . . ._

Her thoughts were cut short when claws the size of minivans began to glow a vivid, toxic green, and a horrible flashback of Sesshoumaru's dokkasu enveloping her in a deadly cloud of poison after she'd freed Tetsusaiga flashed through her mind. Panic surged through her body, and Kagome reacted before she could stop herself.

Blindingly white light erupted from her fingertips, and Katashi hardly had time to fold his larger body around hers before the force of her purity sent them hurtling backwards into the unforgiving inner wall of the mountain. The collision reverberated like thunder through the city, but it was nothing compared to the sound of the huge inuyoukai smashing completely _through _the mountain wall and tumbling toward the ground in a heap of dirt and rubble.

The quiet that followed seemed almost― impossibly ―louder.

Kagome blinked open one blue eye and, when she realized she was indeed still in one piece, slowly the other. Heat encompassed her small frame, and it took her muddled brain a moment to figure out where exactly it what was coming from.

And when it did, she was sure all the blood in her body rushed to her face.

The scent emanating from his skin hit her so hard she unwittingly took a shuddering breath. His arms gripped her tighter in response and her heart stuttered. _God, why does he smell so wonderful?_

"Are you alright?" Katashi asked gently. His cheek rested next to her temple and she felt his lips move against her hair as he spoke. "That was a nasty knock we took."

She tried to calm her still-racing heart. "I'm fine," she mumbled, her voice muffled by his chest. "What about you?" she asked. He had taken the brunt of the impact, but she was sure that, to him, it had probably felt like laying back on a bed of down pillows. "You're okay?"

He raised his head, those damnable lips brushing her ear as he did. "Perfectly."

Tingles shot along her spine and her mouth suddenly felt dry. "Good," she answered lamely. "I'm glad I didn't accidentally fry you."

He laughed warmly at her little joke and it did nothing but fan the flames of her admiration. "I am as well. I must say that was rather unexpected."

Kagome flushed with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, Katashi. I don't know what came over me. This is exactly what you were trying to avoid―"

"No need for apologies, Kagome," he interrupted as his youki cloud descended to the grass below them. "You were only defending yourself."

"B-But . . . I _attacked _someone―"

"After she attacked us," he interjected. "And believe me when I tell you that Kamiko should know better."

"But I still shouldn't have done it," Kagome insisted, "and now―" her hands flailed uselessly for a moment before she settled on pointing to the colossal hole the youkai had been blasted through "―I _broke_ the mountain because I couldn't control myself!"

"It can be easily repaired," he replied with an amused smirk, seeming totally unconcerned. "There is no need to worry."

She gaped at him in utter disbelief. "Katashi, I almost purified a _demon_ while in a _demon city_. Surely I'm not just going to be able to get away with that?"

Katashi shook his head. "It would be different if she had not just attempted to kill us for seemingly no reason. But, seeing as she did, Kamiko is the one in the wrong. I'm rather surprised at her behavior, especially as Sesshoumaru is here. She is usually far more well-mannered."

The priestess eyed her companion curiously. "Why do I get the feeling that she's someone really important?"

Katashi scoffed as they landed in what appeared to be a courtyard. "According to whom?" he asked scathingly. "Were it not for my son she would be no better than the dirt beneath our feet."

Kagome reared back in shock. _Whoa. Bitter much? _She had never heard Katashi sound so . . . unfriendly before. Granted, she didn't know him well but, aside from his short _talk _with Inuyasha, she'd had him pegged for a carefree, polite sort of guy. To hear him speak so callously about someone was, if she were honest, mildly disturbing."So I'm guessing you don't particularly like her, then?"

"There is nothing to like," he answered shortly.

The miko, thankfully, was saved from trying to respond by the arrival of her friends. Kirara set lightly down on her feet in front of them and Sango, Miroku, and Shippou wasted no time slipping off her back. "Kagome!" Sango exclaimed as she hurried forward. "Are you both okay? What in the world was that?!"

"We're fine," she promised. "I kind of freaked out and overreacted when I saw that youkai coming at us. Are you guys alright?"

They all nodded. "We were much more concerned for you and Katashi-san," Miroku said. "Though, after that display, it now seems our worries were unfounded," he added with a sly grin.

Kagome blushed and chuckled nervously. "I really don't know where that came from," she insisted. "I've never done anything like it before―"

"Perhaps we can discuss this later," Katashi suddenly intoned. Without warning, he gripped Kagome by the arm and quickly swept her into his side just as a sphere of light went careening past them. The daiyoukai observed it with undisguised loathing. "Now is not quite the time."

In the blink of an eye the orb rematerialized into the form of a woman, and it only took one look at her for Kagome to realize who she was― and why Katashi seemed to despise her so.

Cool amber eyes regarded the group with a distinct air of indifference. Adorning her brow was a clearly recognizable crescent moon, and a slender clawed hand came up and tossed familiar silvery hair over a shoulder when her gaze finally landed on Katashi. Deep red lips curved into a travesty of a smile, and Kagome briefly thought how beautiful she would have been had she not appeared so cold.

The priestess supposed she was rather like her son in that respect.

"So you are alive," the demoness murmured, her voice pretty and soft despite its biting frigidness. "Pity."

Her less than warm welcome didn't affect Katashi in the slightest. "Kamiko," he greeted in return. "And here I was hoping someone in the last two hundred years would've managed to end your miserable life."

Kamiko's eyes narrowed infinitesimally, and if looks could've killed Katashi would've spontaneously combusted into flames several times over. "It seems death has done nothing to improve your attitude," she stated imperiously. Flicking her claws, the inuyoukai once again passed her assessing gaze over each of them before fixing Kagome― who was still embarrassingly plastered to Katashi's side ―with an indefinable look. "Or your poor taste in companions," she added distastefully.

The thinly-veiled venom in those words had the miko fervently wishing Katashi would release her. She didn't particularly like what Kamiko was implying and the last thing Kagome wanted or needed at the moment was to be caught between the daiyoukai and his ex. It was painfully apparent the pair had unresolved issues and she was _not _about to let herself be thrown into the mix.

But again, Katashi paid the acerbic woman hardly any mind. Instead, to Kagome's dismay (and perhaps a little tiny bit of delight), he pulled the miko even closer, clasping his hand securely around the curve of her hip. And then, looking at her as if she were something unpleasant he'd stepped in, he brushed past Kamiko and turned to the rest of their group. "Come along," he called. "We've only a short ways left to go."

They followed hesitantly, being careful to give Sesshoumaru's mother, who was practically breathing fire, a wide berth as they passed. Kagome wondered briefly if it was wise to turn their backs on her, but didn't consider it for long. If Katashi's thorough dismissal of her was any indication, he didn't regard Kamiko as any sort of threat. In fact, he seemed more amused by her than anything, like she was a kitten flexing her claws. Kagome took some comfort from this, but at the same time she found herself slightly unsettled― if he could so easily write her, a demoness of apparently noble blood and no small amount of power, off, what exactly did that say about Katashi?

_Well,_ she thought dryly, _at least he's on our side._

OoooOoooO

Kagome blinked, and then blinked again.

It was still there.

Resisting the urge to gawk in total amazement, Kagome kept pace alongside Katashi (who was finally letting her walk on her own) and stole quick glances when she thought no one was looking. But, internally, she was utterly awestruck.

How she had not noticed this the moment they arrived was beyond her. She supposed it might've had something to do with being temporarily blinded by the enormous crystals that hung like stalactites and served as lighting along the stretch of mountain, or it could've been she was too preoccupied with keeping Kamiko from melting her into a pile of priestess goo, but either way, she still wondered how in the world she had missed something so . . . unique_. _

"Do you like it?" Katashi suddenly asked, and Kagome started when she realized he was speaking to her. Blushing at her delayed response, the miko nodded and hoped she hadn't been gaping like an idiot.

"I've never seen anything like it," she said, and it was the honest-to-goodness truth. Despite all her time in the Feudal Era and all the wonders and horrors she'd witnessed, she really _hadn't _ever seen anything like the home of the Western Lord.

Shaped from the inner rock of the mountain in which it was housed, the Western shiro was probably large enough to comfortably accommodate Sesshoumaru's true form. However, it was the outside of the place that was truly impressive. It almost looked as if it served as a support beam―the whole mountain would have to come down before the shiro did.

But how everything had actually been constructed stumped Kagome. To her untrained eyes, it seemed as if something had heated the rock to its melting point and then molded it however it deemed fit. The surface of the stone wasn't smooth, but it was glossy in a way that could only be achieved through extremely high temperatures.

It was remarkable, and she chose to say so.

Katashi seemed ridiculously pleased by this. "My grandfather built it," he started to explain. "He―"

"_What in the name of the kami?_"

Startled to a stop, Kagome turned to see a stout little demon hobbling towards them, his cheeks as red as Inuyasha's kimono as he huffed and puffed his way down the wide staircase leading inside the palace. White tufts of hair stuck out around his old wizened head like he'd been electrocuted, and his abnormally large elfin ears sagged to the point they rested on his shoulders. A gnarled old walking stick tapped against the stone as the elderly youkai teetered dangerously down the steps, but he wasn't deterred in the slightest. In fact, he almost looked like he welcomed the challenge as he furiously made his way towards them.

Wary and a smidgen concerned, Kagome completely missed the absolutely savage smile that crossed Katashi's face.

It didn't bode well.

OoooOoooO

A/N: Guys . . . I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how long it took for me to finish this chapter. I'm sorry it's not more interesting. To be totally honest, I hate this chapter, like I really do. My muse was just not working with me for some reason. It was an incredible struggle to even write as much as I did. I know you all must be kind of disappointed, but I'm hoping to do better next time. I really am sorry :(


End file.
